


Diner Disaster

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Darcy Lewis? Yes [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bruce - Freeform, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy takes no shit, Gen, Peter Parker is his son, Peter and Clint have a tiny cameo in it, Tony is having the time of his life, cheesy jokes are awesome, family diner, father-daughter date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Tony decides to celebrate the first month of being a family so they go out to a small diner and crack some jokes, only to have an old lady to ruin it. This is how Darcy reacts to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Disaster

Tony Stark and Darcy Lewis decided to go out to dinner to celebrate their first month of being a 'father-daughter team thingie', as one Tony Stark dubbed, which led Darcy in peals of laughter and snorts.

They decided on a family diner down the street from the Tower. No, it was not some rich place that cost thousands of dollars for a ravioli. It was a typical family run diner with good food, courtesy of one Bruce Banner for giving Tony the idea to go somewhere small and inexpensive for the sake of Darcy.

Anyway, this leads Tony and Darcy sitting across from each other, a few minutes after they ordered, so they decided to tell each other cheesy jokes to pass the time. This had not only both parties and some of people in the diner as well, laughing, snorting and spewing water out because of the cheesiness.

"Okay, how about this one?" Darcy giggled out before clearing her throat. "Why did the tomato blush?"

"Why?" Tony faux whispered as he took another drink of his water.

"He saw the salad dressing!" She squeaked out before breaking out in another round of laughter when Tony did a spit take back into the cup before laughing so hard his face turned red. They heard the cook in the back crack up, which led them into another rounds of laughter.

"Okay okay, I got one" he spoke after they both calmed down enough to breathe properly.

"Okay shoot." Darcy snorted out.

"What do you call a fake noodle?"

"What?"

"An impasta!" He shouted before throwing his head back and laugh at Darcy's reaction, who snorted so loud that the old lady near the back looked up and glared at them.

The old lady got up and made a beeline over to them with the most judgmental look that ever crossed any person's face ever, and they had run-ins with the paps. Anyway, the little old lady came over and started checking out Tony.

"Isn't he a bit old for you, young lady?" The little old lady sneered at Darcy, practically looking at her with as much distaste as one could show, being a little old lady who looked liked that the next wind would knock her down.

"Well, considering he is the man who's little fliers created this" she gestured to herself and ignoring Tony's choking noise, "badass-ness, then I, a daughter of the, regretful to admit that in any way, shape, or form, sexy man before you, would like to point out that you should mind your own business."

"Well then. I can't believe the youth these days could be so cruel to their elders." The old lady huffed out.

"I can't believe that some sweet little old ladies can be so hypocritical." Darcy grumbled. "Makes my Nanna look like a saint with her 'I'm going to help everyone' complex..."

Tony chuckled at Darcy's comment, obviously seeing that her grandma had some influence on her personality.

Clearing her throat, she looked up to still see the woman there. She practically bit back a groan because she just wants the lady to leave them be.

"May I help you? Because, I would like to enjoy some time with my father." Darcy spoke to the old lady.

The old lady huffed and stormed out of the dinner, grumbling along the way to the door about how the times have changed.

Darcy raised an eyebrow when she turned back and saw a smirking Tony. A smirking Tony usually ended with either something exploding, someone laughing and someone covered in pink goop and purple glitter. (Yes, Tony had a hand in Pietro's prank with Clint. Shush. Tony doesn't want revenge from the archer, considering the week his hair and goatee was purple and green respectably when Tony decided to make Clint's bow and many arrows hot pink and neon yellow. It was _horrible_ )

"Okay, when we get home, let's turn one of Petey's suits neon yellow and orange with flashers on it and make his webs bright pink. Then we can turn Tasha's hair neon gre-" Tony was cut off by Darcy's barking laugh, which he soon joined with.

"N-no, I do not want to get pulled into that if Natasha is involved." Darcy chuckled. "I don't want a repeat of April Fool's Day alright?" Tony sighed but grinned at her.

"And Petey?"

"No. Just no, he got puppy eyes!!" She exclaimed. "We can keep the web idea but... make it rainbow!" She held out her hand and Tony shook it.

"Deal, now why can't you two doctors in the same room?"

"Why?"

"Because then there'll be a pair-o-docs" Tony yelped out before launching in peals of laughter. Darcy snorted as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow, I can't believe you did a Doc Who one Stark..." Darcy shook her head as she also started to laughed.

Their afternoon went by in ease. They ended up getting ice cream from a street vendor before going back into the Tower only to be thrown into the food fight that both Clint and Peter started. It was spaghetti. It got into everything and places no sauce covered noodle should be. Meaning, it went down the back of Darcy's shirt and in Peter's back pocket.

Until then, both parties continued to crack jokes as they waited for their meals.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome!
> 
> This was an alternate version of the one I wrote before, but because of the negative feedback, I took it down and left this one here. I'm sorry if you had like the first one, but this one seems to be better? Thank you for reading my stories though.


End file.
